


Where you go I follow, no matter how far

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Destiel and Jack Hunt: A Trilogy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Dean took a bite of bacon, the snap and crack of his chewing loud in the silence.  “Gonna move, Sammy, or what?”“Dean,” Sam sighed, “what is up with you?”“Nothin’,” Dean said.  “What’s goin’ on with you?”Sam narrowed his eyes.  “Mom and I have been tracking a werewolf pack.  Wanna come?”





	Where you go I follow, no matter how far

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken for the final time from the song “Best Part” by Daniel Caesar and H.E.R. Enjoy the ending!

Jack called Claire every Friday night.

The former nephilim could safely say that he had made a friend his vessel’s age. The two had bonded since their first meeting at Jody’s house. 

They exchanged numbers and talked once a week. 

They talked about hunts. Dean and Cas’s blooming relationship. Sam and Mary’s ignorance to the couple’s new status. About themselves. About Alex and Patience and Jody and Donna. They even talked about Kaia, who Jack learned that Claire had fallen in love with before everything went wrong.

Castiel had even overheard one of these conversations, and declared Claire his older sister. 

Jack readily agreed with that.

————

Dean felt his surroundings before he saw them.

He had fallen peacefully asleep invading Castiel’s personal space. A side of Dean’s face rested comfortably on Cas’s chest, listening to Cas’s heartbeat. Sometime during the night, Dean had cast an arm around Cas’s waist. 

Castiel hadn’t moved a muscle all night.

In fact…

Dean opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the slivers of sunlight present in the room. His stubble scraped Cas’s skin lightly as he tilted his head up. He drank in the sight of a dozing Cas.

He had gotten Castiel to sleep through the night. The thought filled him with pride. Their first time was a complete success.

A warm feeling encompassed Dean’s chest, spreading through his veins and blanketing him.

Sex was never like this before. Not in Dean’s experience. This was...everything, all at once. The intensity of it overwhelmed Dean even now.

He wasn’t expecting Castiel to be so...soft. So sure of himself. So reverent towards Dean.

The give and take was a perfect balance. Like it was calculated. Like they had done this a dozen times before.

Dean’s heart skipped a beat upon Cas’s eyelashes revealing cerulean irises. He smiled instinctually and adjusted so that his body hovered over Cas. Cas’s eyes followed the motion, roving over Dean’s soft expression curiously. The sensation of skin against skin underneath the sheets had Dean’s lips curving into a smirk. The quick friction caused Cas’s eyes to flutter. Dean murmured, “good morning.”

In the span of a breath, Castiel gained the upper hand, hooking his heel against the dip of Dean’s spine and rolling them over onto the opposite pillow. Dean huffed out a laugh, Cas lying atop him. Cas rested his chin on Dean’s chest, listening to his lungs rise and fall. His sluggish gaze locked with Dean’s as he said, “good morning.”

Dean tamped down on the impulse to ask something in an overconfident manner. His usual false bravado wouldn’t do in this situation. That wasn’t who he was, anyway; he was an absolute dork underneath it all.

Dean let an embarrassingly red blush overcome his cheeks. Having Castiel stare down at him rendered him timid. Hell, having Cas look at him lovingly at all got him unbelievably flustered. So much so that Jody discovered their relationship right away.

Dean murmured softly, his voice raw, “it’s never felt like that before.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow in consideration, embodying a docile kitten. “Not for me, either.”

“O-oh.” Dean’s cheeks heated up. “Okay. That’s good. Yeah.”

Cas’s arm reached upwards, his palm cupping Dean’s cheek. Dean stared with wide eyes as Castiel kissed him. Dean hummed at the unforeseen softness of it. After spending the night kissing intensely and bruisingly and lazily, this was a welcome change. Dean snaked his arms around Cas’s sides, hands splaying across Cas’s lower back. Castiel pulled away softly, a jolt of electricity lighting up his irises. 

They stayed that way for a moment, sharing the same bubble, breathing in time with one another.

“I was lost when you died, Cas.”

Dean hadn’t meant to say that aloud. Shit.

Castiel observed every inch of Dean’s facial expression, deciphering it with curious eyes. “That’s the only thing,” he breathed, “you haven’t mentioned to me.”

It was true. Dean had told Castiel everything. He wasn’t afraid to tell Cas about his life anymore. His vow to be honest and voice his feelings more had paid off. The only thing Dean refused to discuss was Cas’s death.

Since Dean had already mapped the circumference of the hole, he grabbed the shovel and started digging. “I didn’t have time to properly mourn you. You were on the ground, and I was kneeling beside you, and I was trying not to cry, and you were dead, and I realized that I’ve loved you this whole time, and Sam was there, telling me about Jack.” Dean exhaled deeply through his nose. “We were caught in the whirlwind again. I blamed Jack for everything, which I know was wrong. I carried your body, picked you up off the ground, and into the house, where I laid you on a table. I covered you in silk pink bedsheets. I was beaten, and bruised, and I stood over your body, and I shed a tear. But only one. That was all the time I got before I was pulled away again. You were gone for weeks, Cas. I carried your body, made you a funeral pyre, and cried while watching you burn.” Dean felt tears rising in his eyelids. “I wasn’t myself that entire time you were gone. It was like,” he swallowed thickly, “it was like I died with you, Cas. Nothing made me happy. Absolutely nothing. Eventually, I was sick of it all. I tried to off myself on a case.”

Castiel stiffened. His voice was dangerous and low. “You,” he clenched his jaw, “did what?”

Dean said clinically, “I overdosed trying to get into the ghostly plane. I shouldn’t say I tried. I succeeded.”

The warrior angel that Dean used to know rose from the ashes, staring down at him. “You...felt so intensely for me that you thought,” bitter tears filled Cas’s eyes, “suicide was what I wanted you to do?”

Dean shut his eyes. He couldn’t handle Cas’s piercing gaze. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I know that’s not what you wanted. I just couldn’t take it anymore.” He swallowed. “Remember Billie? How I said she was Death?”

Castiel inhaled sharply. “That’s how you know?” He exhaled shakily. Cas rested his forehead on Dean’s chest, overwhelmed by the information.

Dean opened his eyes and carded his fingers through Cas’s messy hair to soothe him. “‘M sorry. It’s over, now. Billie brought me back, and I was staring you in the face an hour later.”

Castiel finally gathered the strength to peer at Dean from his perch again. “I love you too.”

Dean blinked rapidly. “Hm?”

“You said that you loved me. I love you too.”

The emotional mood changed. Dean blushed profusely. “Caught that, huh?”

“You thought you could sneak in an ‘I love you’?” Castiel snorted out a laugh. “I don’t think so.”

Dean brought their lips together. “I love you.”

“Good.”

————

Dean flitted about the bunker like a ghost.

When he was feeling antisocial or uncomfortable, — which was most of time, despite talking with some of the strangers permeating the bunker — Dean came and went like a bandit. He would go back to his bedroom as fast as possible. Or find a way to hunt with Cas and Jack, and leave the bunker altogether.

It seemed that this morning, however, Sam had caught on to Dean’s little game.

Dean went into the bunker kitchen with his head down, procuring a water bottle and plucking a few pieces of bacon that Bobby made.

Sam positioned himself in front of the kitchen door with his arms crossed. Dean rolled his eyes at the dramatics, ignoring the stares boring into the back of his head.

The two brothers shared equally intimidating looks, neither backing down.

Dean took a bite of bacon, the snap and crack of his chewing loud in the silence. “Gonna move, Sammy, or what?”

“Dean,” Sam sighed, “what is up with you?”

“Nothin’,” Dean said. “What’s goin’ on with you?”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “Mom and I have been tracking a werewolf pack. Wanna come?”

Dean was intrigued by the invitation. “Only if Cas and Jack can come.”

The request affronted Sam. “You don’t wanna make it a…family thing?”

“Cas and Jack are family,” Dean said matter-of-factly.

Sam considered this and nodded slowly. “Okay. We need more hands, anyway.”

Dean took another bite of bacon, Sam allowing him to exit the kitchen. Whatever air had been sucked out of the crowded kitchen with Dean’s presence returned.

————

Dean wished Castiel and Jack were in the car with him.

Sam and Mary had taken their place in the Impala, and something about it unnerved him. He didn’t know when this change happened, but it must be due to his honesty towards Cas and Jack. He felt like he couldn’t connect with Sam and Mary when people watched their every move.

There were no people, anymore. Just Dean’s family. In his car, his safe space. The same car where he taught Jack about the music he played on his tapes. The same car that went to drive-in theaters when a case was concluded. The same car where Jack slept in the backseat while Castiel and Dean talked about everything and nothing.

Dean didn’t know when such a monumental change had occurred in his life, but it must have been somewhere between craving company while watching slasher movies and that early dawn in the motel room, when Castiel and Dean truly spoke to one another about their issues.

The silence stretched with an AC/DC mixtape playing softly in the background. Dean checked his side mirror, and saw Castiel and Jack trailing behind them in the beat-up tan truck that Cas so adored. Cas was probably playing the Led Zeppelin mixtape Dean gave him.

Sam, his head leaning against the passenger’s side window, said, “it’s been a while since we’ve hunted together.”

Dean hummed. “I’m sure we’ll fall back into our routine.”

From the back seat, Mary asked concernedly, “how are you doing, Dean?”

Dean nearly blushed thinking of Castiel in his bed that morning, naked and flawless and seductive. “Good.”

Sam’s eyebrows raised to his hairline, his head lying against the seatrest. “You’re being truthful.”

“Would you rather I say ‘fine’?”

Saying you were fine was the biggest lie in the book.

Sam’s eyes shined. “You’ve been putting on a front for weeks, haven’t you?”

“Front?” Dean prompted.

Mary looked between the brothers, studying every word they exchanged.

“The moping front,” Sam clarified. “The one where you look sad but you’re really not. The same front you used when you wouldn’t admit to me that you,” he gasped, his eyes widening, “oh. Oh!” Sam grinned.

Unimpressed, Dean asked gruffly, “what?”

Sam said quietly, “that you fell in love.”

Dean focused completely on the road as he drove.

“So,” Sam put on a mock gossiping tone, “who’s got your attention for the first time in years?”

“Guess,” Dean challenged.

He read from a single glance the exact name that came to Sam’s mind first. Sam’s eyes widened. “Is it-”

“Yes.”

A beat. “When we stop for the night, I’m hugging you until you can’t breathe.”

“Psh. Shuddup, Sammy.”

“I’m serious. This is fucking amazing. I’m hugging you until your lungs give out. Prepare yourself now.”

Dean sighed. “You’re such a drama queen.”

“What’s happening?” Mary asked confusedly.

“Dean’s dating Cas,” Sam replied, grinning uncontrollably. He clapped Dean’s shoulder. “I’m glad you finally did it. I’ve been waiting for a decade, man.”

“That’s...kinda creepy, dude.”

“Shuddup,” Sam repeated. His grin was truly impossible to contain. 

Dean noted it was the same grin Sam wore when Gabriel returned from the dead recently. Dean wondered absentmindedly if there was something more between them. He kind of hoped so; Sam deserved happiness just as much as Dean did. 

And if Sam and Gabriel weren’t together, maybe they would get there, in time. Just like Dean and Castiel.

“What do you think, Mom?” Sam asked, jolting Dean out of his ruminations.

Mary replied considerately, “he’s a good choice.”

“Y-yeah.” Dean smiled. “Thanks, Mom.”

————

Castiel and Jack nearly fell out of the car laughing.

Dean frowned, wondering what he had missed. “What’s up?”

“Claire sent me a dramatic audiobook of The Hunger Games and we were listening to it,” Jack replied.

Dean screwed up his face. “Why the hell would you read an,” he shuddered, “audiobook?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I knew you wouldn’t allow it in your car.”

“Because I respect Baby,” Dean said resolutely. “She doesn’t deserve that torture. She’s been through enough.”

“Sure,” Cas said with a snort. “Where do you wanna bunk, Jack?”

“With my dads, of course.”

Sam laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes. He grabbed Dean and squeezed him in a bone-crushing hug. Just as promised. “I’m so proud of you,” Sam cooed to Dean.

Dean yanked himself free from his brother’s tight grip. “Shuddup.”

Castiel glanced at the Winchester brothers and a silent Mary curiously. His gaze went to Dean, who bobbed his head in affirmation.

Cas spun on his feet like the exchange never happened and guided Jack to a motel room.

————

They booked two double bed motel rooms. Sam and Mary took one while Dean, Castiel, and Jack took the other.

Once they parted for the night, Jack received a call from Claire. He stepped outside to answer it.

Dean and Castiel laid beside one another, rumpling the bed covers but not caring enough to move.

“So you told them,” Cas said.

“Sammy figured it out, more like.” Dean tilted his head to the side, Cas copying the movement. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Is that why Sam hugged you?”

“The big lug is happy for us,” Dean said fondly. “Mom, too.”

“That’s good. Do you think Claire knows?”

“Jack probably told her weeks ago,” Dean said. “Also, did you know they call each other ‘bro’ and ‘sis’ now?”

Castiel blinked. “I just figured out why.”

Dean rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his elbow. “Hm?”

“They’re my children.”

Dean hummed. “Does this make me their dorky stepdad that buys them nice things?”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “You’re taking this well.”

Dean grinned. “I’m a man in love. Of course I am.”

They heard the doorknob of the motel room twist. Dean winked at Cas and dropped a kiss on his lips. He rolled over to see Jack enter the room, hanging up his smartphone.

————

Sam paid attention to Dean and Castiel throughout the entire hunt. So much attention that he could take a test on what each look exchanged between the couple meant and ace it.

He saw the parts of Dean that he rarely showed to people. The dorky side of Dean. The knowledgeable side of Dean. The facade-less Dean.

It was rare and refreshing to see Dean more comfortable with himself. Their mother was clearly happy by the change, too.

The subtle contentment on his older brother’s face was a welcome change as well.

————

Mary still didn’t know much about her sons. Hunting a werewolf pack — and taking it out with little issue — was a learning experience.

Mary had learned from Castiel — when Dean and Sam were trapped in prison — some basic details. How Dean was the model son, constantly struggling to live up to John’s image. How Sam was the default rebellious son, a begrudging law school dropout. Castiel taught Mary what he knew about the Winchester brothers in the empty spaces between searching for answers. 

But hearing was different from seeing. While Dean was possessed by Michael, Mary observed Sam closely. Sam was the one that was a complete mystery to her, after all. She learned a lot about her youngest son just by watching him lead. Watching how smart and innovative he was. He surely didn’t get that scholarly quality from her or John. That was something uniquely Sam.

Just as knowing popular culture was uniquely Dean. His nerdiness was endearing.

Castiel thought so too. The man was normally as unreadable as a brick wall. In the presence of Dean, however, cracks in his foundations leaked out in the form of fond expressions. Of shining eyes and half-smiles and sarcastic remarks.

With Jack — the living embodiment of sunshine — added into the mix, the three composed a little family within a family. Dean and Castiel parented and taught and advised Jack when necessary. Both exercised an incredible amount of patience as their adoptive son learned and grew.

And the way Dean and Castiel moved in compete synchronization with each other was amazing to witness. At one point during the fight with the werewolves, the couple stood back-to-back, firing silver rounds into anything that came near them. Jack had become a better fighter as well; boxing with Bobby and learning from the masters had paid off.

Mary was proud of her family. She knew that, going forward, their teamwork on this case would be useful in the future.

————

The drive-in theater was only playing holiday-themed movies.

They stopped there anyway, Dean choosing Love Actually as the best film being offered. Sam and Mary hung back during this particular tradition. They merely observed Dean, Castiel, and Jack in their element. The group of three perched atop Dean’s Impala, Jack working his way through a box of Mike & Ikes while Dean sipped his Coke. Castiel sat crisscrossed next to Dean, their knees touching.

Sam and Mary sat in Castiel’s truck near them, taking in one of the cheesiest romantic comedies ever on the screen. Once Sam murmured to Mary that Dean’s guilty pleasure was romantic comedies, she paid more attention to the movie.

Dean caught Sam and Mary glance at him beside Cas, Jack watching the movie raptly. 

Dean waited until they looked away to reach for Castiel’s hand, closing the space between them. When the warmth of Cas’s hand enveloped his, Dean felt more content than he ever recalled being.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked this miniseries. Thanks for reading!


End file.
